


Irony.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: SuperPhantom snippets. [3]
Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, again this is really short, all my crossovers of these two fandoms always are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: The mayor’s eyes were dark and sharp, but his smile was as greasy as some of the cheapest fast food fries Dean had ever bought.





	Irony.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWritingPrisoner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingPrisoner/gifts).



The mayor’s eyes were dark and sharp, but his smile was as greasy as some of the cheapest fast food fries Dean had ever bought. It was years of experience from cheating at pool against drunks years older in life and experience in the game, dealing with car sellers, and a whole lot of other people that kept Dean’s fingers from curling into a fist where his short nails would dig into his palm. 

Dean didn’t keep on his smile though, there was no use in laying it on thick. Don’t bullshit a bullshiter was a phrase that came to mind but that didn’t apply in Dean’s circumstances. It wasn’t like Vlad Masters (hopefully no relation to Meg’s former possessed human) would believe Dean and his brothers about the truth of what brought them to the town and had them posing as FBI agents. The truth being ghosts were real and they weren’t heroes like the town thought whatever the hell Inviso Bill was.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend hasn’t been feeling that great the last few days so I wrote this for her because I sadly can’t offer to buy her comfort food or lend her the good amount of Disney movies I own on dvd. 
> 
> Also, yes, Inviso Bill is a name Danny is called as Phantom.


End file.
